


Relentless

by chrysanthemum8



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rimming, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrysanthemum8/pseuds/chrysanthemum8
Summary: In which Castiel is eaten out within an inch of his life.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 200





	Relentless

Dean’s room in the bunker was lit with one lamp on the side table, a golden hue cast on everything. Not that Cas was currently aware of that. His head was tipped back, fingers gripping the pillow, breath coming out in shallow pants. The blindfold didn’t do much to obstruct his vision, truthfully. The delicate strip of black lace, silk tied behind his head in a bow, encouraged him to keep his eyes closed, the light pressure of it comforting as he embraced and sank into his desire to be sightless while Dean worked him over agonizingly slowly.

Dean’s breath ghosted over him, hot and damp, winding Cas up until he felt like he was going to snap. Cas felt Dean’s breath lower and lower, enticing, until the wet warmth of his tongue finally, finally made contact, a hot, gentle drag up his perineum. 

“Dean,” Cas keened, voice cracking as his legs fell even further apart on instinct. “Please.”

Dean didn’t respond, just resumed his teasing breaths. Cas felt the heat of his mouth moving upwards, hovering over him before gently tonguing at his head. He gasped, fingers cramping as they gripped the pillow tighter. He felt pinned to Dean’s bed, rendered immobile by his ministrations. His head was swimming. He’d never felt so turned on, cock dripping profusely, damp between his legs from Dean’s breath and teasing tongue.

He felt Dean drag his tongue down in the crease of his thigh and groin before mouthing hotly at his perineum again. His tongue pressed insistently and Cas’s breath stuttered. “Fuck – fuck.”

Down Dean slid again, that tongue nearly bringing Cas to tears when it finally softly laved against his hole. He tried not to squirm as it circled, saliva dripping down his ass obscenely.

“Please, Dean, please, oh…” He knew he was babbling, but he’d been rendered incoherent by the mouth that was on him, unrelenting in its teasing. He didn’t know how Dean was exhibiting so much control – the man was usually insatiable, diving in and taking what he wanted, giving Cas what he was begging for. Not tonight, though. Cas was being worked up into a rapturous frenzy, gasping for more contact. And the only sound Dean made amongst all of Cas’s breathless pleas was a dark chuckle.

He dragged his tongue up again to firmly press against Cas’s perineum before lowing it once again and giving a wet drag against his hole. Cas absolutely howled, and Dean didn’t let up. Cas felt Dean grin against him as he settled in to completely unravel him, tongue keeping a pattern of soft, wet strokes against him. Cas tossed his head back, prepared for Dean to carry that pattern on for eternity when Dean slipped the tip of his tongue inside. 

“Fuck!” Cas cried out, bringing his knees up more and spreading his legs as far as he could manage, shamelessly opening himself up to Dean as his hands shot up the push against the headboard. Dean went to work, pushing his tongue in marginally deeper and wriggling it carefully, massaging Cas from the inside out. Cas was in utter shock that he hadn’t come yet, fitfully wound up and indulging in the sensation of Dean’s tongue inside him.

Dean started up a pattern of smoothly gliding his tongue in and out, pushing a little bit deeper on each pass, until Cas felt him pull away momentarily. He heard a wet sound, then felt what must have been Dean’s finger gently prodding at him until the tip slipped inside. His tongue resumed its gentle strokes around his finger, carefully tugging at Cas’s rim with his fingertip, until a second finger joined and entered beside the first. There was a slight burn as Dean scissored his fingers a bit, and then Cas felt Dean’s tongue slip between them and spear him deep inside.

“Oh, oh, keep doing that,” Cas begged.

Dean did, keeping his fingers scissored so he could get his tongue deeper. Cas moaned continuously, unable to stay quiet as Dean worked is tongue in and out, in again, staying in, wriggling it slowly inside him, drawing out again, over and over. Cas could feel how wet he was from Dean’s saliva, the sound of Dean’s mouth on him obscene, and it only spurred him on more and brought him that much closer to the edge. He felt like he was going to collapse in on himself, or explode, or just float right off the bed he felt so lightheaded, the only thing keeping him grounded being the tongue and fingers in him and the hand gripping one side of his ass to hold him open.

Cas whimpered pathetically as he felt Dean slip out of him and that hot breath return over his cock, then light, teasing flicks of his tongue along his shaft, up to the head. Dean took the head of him into his mouth, sucked gently and tongued at the slit, then pulled off again. Cas’s cock dropped against his belly and dripped precum as it twitched almost violently, and Dean slid back down to breathe hotly over his perineum.

This was it, Cas felt like he was going to die. He would die without that mouth back on him immediately. In his mindless arousal, he told Dean as such.

“Your mouth, oh, please, touch me, please…” His voice trailed off as he felt Dean shift closer, and then his tongue was there again, massaging over him. He was right there; he just needed a little more…

Dean sealed his mouth over Cas’s hole and sucked gently. So close, Cas was just right there. He’d never felt that before, that sucking sensation, and it was enough to make him scream.

Dean kept his mouth sealed over him, kept sucking gently and pressing him tongue into him rhythmically and there, just there, Cas thought as his back started the bow off the bed. One of his hands left its place pushing against the headboard and he clawed at his hair, pulled at the side of the blindfold but was mindful not to remove it, wanting to stay like this, his arousal heightened with his lack of sight.

Dean kept his rhythm against Cas’s hole and Cas’s moans became higher in pitch, rising, and then finally the tension snapped. Before he knew what was happening he felt his cock give a huge, twitching pulse, and then he was shooting up his abdomen and howling as his body convulsed rhythmically while Dean kept it up, Cas’s orgasm only spurring him on to increase the intensity.

It seemed to last forever. Cas felt like his ears were ringing when he finally came back into his body. Dean’s teasing had keyed him up so much that it felt like it could’ve been the most powerful orgasm he’d had. Although, sex with Dean was only getting better every time, so he felt like he thought that about every orgasm of late.

He felt Dean sit up and wipe his mouth on Cas’s inner thigh, leaving a gentle kiss there. Cas was still panting, trying to carefully catch his breath without hyperventilating and making himself even more lightheaded. Dean shifted over him and gently touched his fingers to the sides of the blindfold.

“Want me to take this off, baby?” he whispered gruffly.

“I want to see you. Yes.” Cas answered. He wanted it more than anything, that grounding green gaze. Dean carefully slipped his fingers behind Cas’s head and tugged the silk ties until the bow came undone and he slipped the lace from Cas’s eyes. Cas blinked up at him as his eyes adjusted to the low lamp light, and there he was. His green eyes shone with wonder as he gazed down at Cas, and Cas felt a surge of affection at the sight of him.

“Hey,” Dean said with a grin, his wet mouth shining

“Hi,” Cas whispered back. “I think you broke me.” His voice cracked on the last syllable and he cleared his throat. He found himself surprisingly hoarse. Had he been screaming? He wasn’t even sure.

“Oh we’re not done yet, darlin’,” Dean drawled as he reached down and took himself in hand. Cas looked down and shivered, taking in the sight of Dean’s length, hard and flushed. Dean tugged at himself once, slowly, and he dripped onto Cas’s abdomen. Cas dropped his head back against the pillow.

“Fuck, oh fuck,” he panted, already out of his mind again. “Please, yes.”

He watched as Dean leaned over him and reached for a bottle on the nightstand before returning and sitting back on his haunches between Cas’s spread legs. He lubed up his fingers and returned them to Cas’s hole, two slipping inside immediately where Cas was still soaked and open.

“You’re so wet, baby,” Dean gasped. “Look what I did to you.” Cas watched Dean watch him, zeroed in on his task. Having Dean’s gaze so intent between Cas’s legs had him feeling so vulnerable and desperately turned on. Dean scissored his fingers and looked on closely. “So open already, fuck.” A third finger prodded against him and slipped in, the stretch causing a delightful burn. Cas felt his spent cock twitch, not ready to fill up again yet.

Dean spread his fingers and gently rotated. Cas gasped. Dean chuckled. “You love this, being opened up for me.”

“Yes, Dean, yes,” Cas panted, cock twitching again. 

Dean inserted a fourth finger and spread all of them, looking on. “You should see yourself.”

Cas tossed his head back, incoherent, groaning.

Dean twisted his wrist again and pushed his fingers as deep and he could get them and pressed up.

“Ah!” Cas was stunned at the sensation of his cock trying to fill again, his prostate being rubbed relentlessly. He was grasping at the pillow again, trying to stay grounded as Dean started to ruthlessly thrust, the sound of it filling the room.

Cas had his eyes closed again, but when he opened them he glanced down to see Dean watching his hand, mouth agape, cheeks flushed as he saw his fingers disappearing into Cas repeatedly. The idea that Dean could be rendered so aroused from the sight of Cas being opened up for him made Cas gasp with pleasure all over again, eyes rolling back.

Before long he felt Dean’s hand slow before withdrawing his fingers carefully. Cas uncomfortably clenched around nothing until he felt Dean shuffle forward on his knees, leaning in closer until the slick head of his cock nudged against Cas. It didn’t take much for him to slide all the way inside, and when he was flush against the back of Cas’s thighs he let out the most satisfied-sounding groan Cas had heard from him. His mouth hung open as he briefly dropped his head back, just feeling, and then he looked down at Cas again and their eyes met. The blindfold brought Cas to untold heights, but nothing compared to being able to see Dean in the throes of pleasure.

Dean hooked his arms under Cas’s knees and fell forward, folding him in half before he started at a brutal pace, fucking in and in and in, and Cas was lost in it, hard again, he knew he would be, bearing down against each thrust.

He felt so overstimulated, his throat so hoarse that he could barely make a sound now, his shouts dissolving into nothing. He could hardly hang on, letting Dean shove and manipulate his body, moving into him however he wanted. His cock punched repeatedly into Cas’s prostate, and he was already so close again, fuck, how?

Dean reared up and slowed down, gazing down at where his cock was disappearing into Cas, and rubbed his rim with a fingertip. Cas gasped and seized up. Dean stopped moving altogether and slid that finger in alongside his cock, and then quickly added another. The stretch was indescribable, like Cas had never felt before.

“Dean, what? What are you…oh fuck, yes,” he tried to shout but his voice cracked. Dean started thrusting again, more carefully this time, keeping his fingers inside until he started picking up speed. He slid them out carefully and folded Cas in half again, fucking into him roughly.

“Fuck, Cas, I’m gonna…” Dean thrust in and in, hips stuttering before stilling, and Cas could feel the rush of come, Dean’s cock pulsing repeatedly inside him. Cas’s eyes rolled back at the feeling of Dean slipping out, the wet squelching sound of it filling the room. Cas opened his eyes again when he felt Dean sliding down his body, mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Oh, god, what…?” And then his mouth was on Cas again, ruthless. Cas was so hard he thought he might faint, Dean’s tongue pushing his come inside him. Fingers slipped in, scissored, tongue between them, deeper, and Cas was so close…

Dean’s tongue slipped out and pressed against his perineum, a third finger sliding inside of him. His fingers crooked and searched until –

“Oh! Fuck!” Dean rubbed against Cas’s prostate from the inside, stimulating it with his tongue from the outside, and Cas was gone. Impossibly, he came harder than before, and when he opened his mouth no sound came out, a silent scream suspended in the room while he striped his abdomen with white. Distantly, he heard the pop of the lightbulb shattering.

He didn’t know how much time had passed when he opened his eyes again to a darkened room. He didn’t think he passed out, but he wasn’t sure. He knew he felt like he was going to. He was coated in sweat and come and was trembling, one hand clutching at his hair and the other arm thrown above his head on the pillow. He took a deep, shuddering breath and glanced down at Dean, searching for that eye contact that grounded him so steadily.

He found Dean with his cock in hand again, kneeling between Cas’s spread legs and stroking steadily.

“Whuh-what…?” Cas must have been delirious. He wasn’t seeing this. His body trembled violently at the notion that it was about to endure even more, equally thrilled and exhausted. He wondered distantly if his grace was interfering somehow, keeping him from passing out – or better yet, dying, for fuck’s sake.

“I’m not done with you yet, baby,” Dean crooned. Cas whimpered and closed his eyes, and Dean moved in on him again.

**Author's Note:**

> This got away from me. I need a cold shower.
> 
> The blindfold Cas is wearing is [this one](https://www.coletteandsebastian.com/products/malia-eye-mask-black?variant=3859271024680&utm_medium=cpc&utm_source=google&utm_campaign=Google%20Shopping)


End file.
